Disgustingly Sweet
by tamie01
Summary: Miranda is caught off guard by feels for Andrea that might be a mid-life crisis. Surely that's all it could be, after all she finds Andrea disgusting or is it disgustingly sweet...
1. Chapter 1-2

**Disgustingly Sweet**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA OF THIS STORY. I AM NOT WRITING THIS FOR PROFIT.**

 **A/N: This is my first story ever and I hope that you find the plot and my writing style interesting. I don't have a beta but I try to avoid major errors. Thanks**

Chapter 1

The first time Miranda saw Andrea all she could think of was "disgusting!".

"Who is this... hop out of bed, throw on anything, leave my hair as is person think she is?" Miranda couldn't wrap her head around how this person even got into the Elias-Clarke building. To top it off she was having a good day until now. Her staff decided to show some competence yesterday and the book was on schedule. Today, they were going to do a walk-through of ideas for the upcoming photo shoot for next month's issue. Then this happened, she came into the office to find Emily with a new recruit. In her option this young woman must be in the wrong place... isn't she?

Then she hired her and all she thought is that it was to prove Andrea wrong. That not because you went to college and studied what you dreamed of, the world will crumble at your feet. The world and its industries are co-related and fashion among other industries is intertwined. So Miranda hired Andrea to teach her some reality. Maybe in two week when Andrea crumbles because she found out the world isn't made up of onion bagels and cerulean sweaters she would have learnt something from her experience at Runway. However, the little fat girl who rolled into Runway on the first day had surpassed Miranda's expectations.

Adaptation is an understatement of what happen a few months after Andrea was hired. She lost some weight, even though in Miranda's opinion curves looked good on the younger woman and it was her clothes that made her appear fat. Guessing Nigel's influence and the Runway environment must have inspired Andrea's appearance. Clothes from the closet were definitely put to use to change the girl's appeal. 

Chapter 2

"Disgusting", Miranda muttered. When she realized that Andrea had become a dedicated and proactive assistant. The girl seems to leap over any challenge she was given, even Emily seemed to be warming up to her. Her glares didn't work on Andrea anymore and the young woman takes the liberty to smile when she thinks she has done something to please the older woman. Miranda's mind was constantly buzzing to the new appeal of Andrea's dress code. The change was so sudden that Miranda feels she didn't get time to adjust to the transition. 'One day Andrea was wearing baggy mismatched bargain rack clothes and the next day she was wearing Chanel booths!' Those same booths that only a couple weeks ago Miranda had a vision to feature in an exotic Photo shoot but changed her mind; ok slightly exotic in a Parisian seduction kind of way.

It's like her vision had come to life and on "Andrea". "Yes, Miranda. Do you need something", she look up to she Andrea enter her office with a notepad ready to take demands. Miranda was a little confused until she realized she must have said the silly girl's name out loud.

"Do I have to tell you everything? Get me my afternoon coffee." Swiping at her forelock and waving Andrea off. Andrea stalled for a bit taking in Miranda's duplicated request. Looking at the coffee cup on Miranda's desk that she brought in maybe half an hour ago. Miranda followed Andrea's line of sight and saw the still warm coffee on her desk. "Must you waste everyone's time, An-dre-ah? My children's comprehension is swift compared to yours", Miranda spat just wanting to get rid of Andrea. "That's All".

"...and back to the insults". Miranda distinctly heard Andrea mumbled as she left the office.

'What's happening here?' 'Andrea and her attractive new appeal will not get a rise out of me'. I've seen thousands of models even more attractive than Andrea. Thank goodness this must be a mid-life crisis trying to rev itself way at the moment. 


	2. Chapter 3-4

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA OF THIS STORY. I AM NOT WRITING THIS FOR PROFIT.**

Chapter 3

Disappointed... Miranda is thoroughly disappointed with herself for having dreams about Andrea, dreams of Andrea wearing that darn Chanel booths. Bending over, putting them on and looking behind her to wink at Miranda.

'Uh', the last time Miranda had such vivid dreams of a woman she wound up having a fling with Maria DeCham. Maria who had so much hope of moving to America but ended up meeting her first husband in Paris and staying there.

It was in the early 90's when Miranda was at mid-stride of her career. She had started with Runway Paris and knew instantly that she will lead Runway USA. She wanted a bigger more aggressive market to spread her wings. Markets were expanding and the board hired an executive marketing and advertising firm to help establish Runway as the premier fashion magazine worldwide. Maria had been a senior marketing specialist who was assigned to Runway to work closely with Miranda on the creative aspects of the magazine. Weeks and weeks of working with Maria, Miranda found herself being extremely attracted to the bright and spirited woman. Of course no one knew Miranda had interest in women and even at that time she was very cautious and private with her personal life. Then the dreams started and so did Miranda's annoyance when she was around Maria. Numerous times Miranda brushed off her attitude as pressures of the job when Maria would enquire about the changes in her behavior. It all came down to it when Miranda had finally asked Maria out to dinner. While having dinner Maria suggested that they would make a great team for Runway USA as she overheard that Miranda will be moving to the states as assistant Editor in Chief. Feeling the need to encourage Maria's proposal she had to see where this was heading. "Please enlighten me of this team you so proudly speak of". After hearing Maria's hope of working for Elias-Clarke in the states Miranda was hesitant to make her intentions known. But after all she is Miranda Priestley who gets what she wants. And Miranda wanted Maria... but she doesn't want Andrea, does she?

Chapter 4

Andrea realizes that there is something definitely going on with her boss. Miranda is even more brutal with her offenses and whenever Andrea enters the room her boss seems to go off mostly on her. Nigel thinks it's Stephen's fault and Emily really doesn't care. But Andrea knows there is something out of the ordinary. She seems to think Miranda will fire her soon because her boss is annoyed at just how good she has become of her job.

Anticipating Miranda's request and delivering without demands. Smiling whenever she caught Miranda off guard. Maybe she should think about focusing on her journalism career before the older woman sacks her. With what's going on with Nate she can't afford to be jobless, she doesn't even think their relationship will last to the end of the year; and after all it's all Miranda's fault. Making ridiculous demands at any time of the night it's like the older woman demands to be attended to as if the world revolves around her. Doesn't Miranda have a life, a husband, and children to chase around that huge townhouse? Doesn't she have sex with her husband? The little time she spends away from Runway shouldn't she be engrossed with family and personal matters. 'Humm' doesn't she spend time with Stephen? Maybe not after all her and Nate doesn't really have time for each other anymore or she should say she doesn't have time for him anymore with Miranda banging on her brain every chance she gets. She got to wonder what Miranda is like at intimate times. Does she demand every sensual act like a sex scene in a movie?  
"More like a horror movie", Andrea couldn't help but laugh out loudly. Looking around to see if anyone noticed her only to find Emily staring at her. "What?"

"Miranda called you, idiot; are you crazy laughing out like that. We aren't in a barn in Ohio". 

Oh Lord, what is she doing thinking about Miranda and sex in the same sentence and at work to make matters worse. 


End file.
